Gaea
Gaea is a powerful Deity who doubles as an embodiment of Nature and Anima on Interra. Description Gaea's Testament Gaea had always watched over Interra, embodying its nature and wilderness as well as giving birth to all that lives ; since then, she has seen the planet's evolution, and the dominance Mankind eventually held over the rest of living species as well as natural resources, something she saw quite wistfully. Thus, she created a safeguard, Kujata, to defend nature for her should she ever die. In at least one Timeline, a massive bomb detonated and wiped out civilization, causing most of the surface of the Earth to become inhospitable ; despite being grievously wounded at first, Gaea managed to regenerate her existence, while at the same time regenerating the nature around her, restoring the world to a more primal state. She attempted to go into hiding, however, the ambitious Foxx Raines managed to seize part of her power and become a Deity too ; then, he was stopped. Gaea's Rebirth Gaea was later found, still rejuvenating in an underground lake, by the young and innocent human Julian Solaar. She took a liking to the young human and took him as her champion, asking him to help her fight against the legions of Fay Th, a corrupted deity of entropy. Julian eagerly fought for her and defeated her minions, eventually defeated Fay Th herself. By doing so, however, he released Atheus from her body. The new Deity of Corruption instead began to corrupt and influence Gaea, causing her to lose her mind and transform her beautiful natural species into monsters to attack. Gaea was eventually purified by a recovering Fay and Julian reinforced by Buddha's Regalia. Together with goddess Maat, they cleansed the world of corruption and annihilated Atheus. Gaea then went to recover, alongside Julian and Fay - tasking Titania Leonio, nemesis to Foxx's ally Dao Darune, with overseeing the world's recovery. Appearance Gaea has obviously many shapes, but her most common appearance is that of a beautiful woman with long brown hair with a green robe, and heterochromatic green eyes. Personality Gaea is a forgiving and caring individual who values each living being's life equally and seeks for harmony between all that lives. She sees humans as rebellious children who keep wounding her essence, but still hope for them to learn from their mistakes and grow for the best. She is extremely wise but also has somewhat of a playful side. Powers * Nature Mastery: Gaea is able to control the growth of all that lives, and her blood is Anima, the Planet's life ; Earth itself relies on her to exist. As a Deity, she possesses incredible powers and can use Nature as a weapon to aid her in her battles. * Divine Existence: Gaea is conceptually Immortal and can grant power through Divine Magic to those who worship her. Storylines * Gaea's Renewal shows her return. Trivia * Her name is that of the Greek goddess of Earth. Her title - Alma Mater - means "nourishing Mother" referring to her role as Mother Earth. * In another Timeline, she saw Lonan Darcia and despite the latter being quite hostile to her after mistaking her for the cause of the Earth's destruction, ended up helping him. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Deity